happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Animal
"Party Animal" is episode number 2.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Surprise, happy birthday Flippy! Watch how Flippy cuts loose at his party! Plot While Flaky makes cake batter in the kitchen, Nutty is drawn to some chocolate chips on the counter. Flaky slaps his hand away, however, and assertively tells him he can't eat the ingredients before the party. She gets a peanut and cracks the shell, dropping the peanuts in a blender. She turns it on, but it stops because half of a peanut shell is stuck in the blender razor. Flaky's reaches for the shell, but, remembering that the blender is still on, she unplugs the cord from the wall. Seeing a peanut still in the shell, she tosses the peanut into her mouth. All of a sudden, it seems that she is superallergic to peanuts, because Flaky gets a purple rash all over her body, her lips swell up, and her body gets bloated. Nutty rushes over to help, but, spotting the chocolate he took a long desion to either help Flaky, or eat the chocolate,he chose to eat the chocolate and pushes Flaky away. Later, as she leaves the hospital, Mime rides up on his unicycle and offers Flaky some peanuts. Lumpy, the doctor, quickly slaps Mime's peanut bag to the ground, making him upset and "cry". Back at the house, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, The Mole, Mime, and Sniffles decorate the place for a party. The Mole puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey, not knowing that it's upside down, Sniffles fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing, Mime blows up balloons, and Nutty pours extra sugar in the punch, thinking it's not sweet enough. As they finish their preparations, Flaky sees someone coming towards the house and tells everyone to be quiet. The Mole turns off the lights shortly before the door opens. When the lights are turned back on, we see Flippy standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" Shocked by this, Flippy is startled, but luckily, he doesn't flip out. Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Flaky brings Flippy his birthday cake, causing Flippy to shed a tear of happiness. He makes a wish and blows out the candles, while The Mole begins playing pin the tail on the donkey. Flaky hands Flippy a cake knife to cut the cake, leading him to almost flip out. Fortunately, he snaps out of it and begins cutting the cake. Nutty, now standing next to a pile of sugar covering the punch bowl, consumes a drop of sugar. He gets an intense sugar rush and begins spinning like a tornado. The tornado he forms sucks some peanuts out of Mime's hand and causes them to fly into Flaky's mouth as she's about to eat the first slice of cake. She suffers the same allergic reaction she did earlier, popping the balloons with her quills as she bloats up. Mistaking the popping noises for gunshots, Flippy flips out into murder mode. First he attacks Toothy by cutting part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of face on Cuddles' plate before tying some balloons around his neck. Flippy lets go of them and Cuddles flies into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. Next, as the spinning Nutty approaches him, Flippy holds out the cutter and slices Nutty like an apple. Flippy now turns his attention to Mime who is reaching for peanuts in the blender, oblivious to all that has gone on around him. Flippy plugs the blender into the wall and shoves Mime into the blender, where he is ground into a bloody mush. Sniffles, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Flippy searches for more victims to kill when his gaze comes upon Sniffles' trunk poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Sniffles who attempts to escape. Flippy begins sticking knives, forks, and other sharp objects through the barrel, narrowly missing Sniffles' body and draining the water. Sniffles breathes a sigh of relief, but Flippy takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The barrel breaks upon hitting a tree and a dismembered and bloody Sniffles flies out in numerous directions. The Mole, still unaware of what is going on, walks towards the still bloated Flaky. As he pokes Flaky in the eye with the tack on the tail, she explodes, bringing Flippy out of his flipped out state. He looks over to see The Mole impaled on the wall by many of Flaky's quills. Not seeming to notice (or at least care about) the death and destruction around him, Flippy uses one of Mime's antlers to mix the fluid in the blender's jar, which comprises of Mime's blood and the peanuts from earlier. Upon drinking the fluid, he gets the same allergic reaction Flaky did. As the iris closes to end the episode, his lips are caught in the hole and cut off, which then has blood coming out of the lips as they fall. Moral "Life's a Party and everyone is invited!" Deaths #Flippy cuts Toothy's face like a cake. #Flippy ties a group of balloons around Cuddles neck, and lets them go under a ceiling fan and Cuddles is sliced into pieces. #Flippy carves off Nutty's skin like an apple, with the cake cutter while he's spinning around like Taz. #Flippy plugs the blender's cord while Mime's hand is inside it, then Flippy pushes him into the blender grinding him completely. #Flippy pushes the barrel Sniffles is hiding in down a hill when it was full of sharp objects, cutting, stabbing, slicing, chopping and poking Sniffles and he is cut into little pieces which fly everywhere. #As bloated Flaky is accidentally popped by The Mole,She explodes. #The Mole is killed when he accidentally pops Flaky in the eye, causing her quills to painfully pin him to the wall in numerous places of his body. #Flippy is either badly injured or eventually bleeds to death when his lips are severed by the closing credits.(debatable) Goofs #The refrigerator shifts positions several times as Flaky makes the cake batter. #As usual, the candy on Nutty's body changes positions numerous times. #Nutty's lazy eye changes places when he pushes Flaky out of the way to eat the chocolate chips. #The Mole's mole changes places on his face several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Strangely, this episode does not have a "Featuring" card. #One of the bowls of sugar near the punch bowl disappears. #The crest on Flippy's hat changes places several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The blood on Flippy's face changes positions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Toothy's face is cut, his pupils remain on the sliced off portion as small dots. His Pac-man-shaped pupils, however, are also still on the parts of his eyes that weren't sliced off, giving him four pupils altogether. #The plate with the slice of Toothy's face on it disappears after Cuddles' remains fall to the ground. #When Nutty is carved while spinning, the apple on his head disappears. #The layout of the house during Flippy's killing spree is inconsistent. #When Flaky unplugs the blender, the cord is purple, but when Flippy plugs it back in, it is green. #When Flippy pushes Mime into the blender, his whole body is shredded. When Flippy is looking for his next victim and in the end, however, Mime's lower body is still intact. #It is very strange for Mime to not pay any attention to Fliqpy's killing spree as the kitchen appears to be in the same room as the living/party room (as seen in Fliqpy's point of view). #The apples used for apple bobbing disappear once they have been dropped into the barrel of water (although it is possible that they just might have been fished out in-between scenes). #Flippy only jams seven objects through the barrel, but when he throws the barrel down the hill, there are far more objects sticking out of the barrel. #Considering where The Mole was standing before popping Flaky, he should not have been pinned to the wall where the pin the tail on the donkey poster was. #When Flippy stops flipping out, his voice is deep like Pop's. When he drinks what was in the blender, his voice is like Toothy's. #When Flippy looks around the room for more victims to murder, there weren`t any of Cuddles' sliced up body parts. #When Flippy is looking around the room, there should have been blood on the fan. #When Flippy is looking around the room, the bodies are not in the same place as they were before. #Fliqpy should have been sprayed with more blood when Cuddles and Nutty were killed. #Near the beginning of the episode, when Nutty is about to do his first try at eating the chocolates, he has two lollipops on his face, when he should only have one. #It is unknown what a bunch of unshelled peanuts in a blender would make. #The blender didn't have a cap on. #Flippy was shown to have only blood on his cheek/eye,but at the end of the episode, it was all over his mouth. # Nutty, Mime, Cuddles, Sniffles, Toothy, and The Mole had more of featuring roles. Trivia *This episode introduces the idea that Flaky is allergic to peanuts, while Flippy is allergic to either peanuts or venison. *After consuming the sugar filled punch Nutty spins around the house in a tornado like Taz from Looney Tunes *The Mole's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in Rink Hijinks. *This episode marks the second time Toothy was the first victim of Flippy. Incidentally, Toothy was Flippy's first victim in both his internet series debut (Hide and Seek) and Flippy's television series debut. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy appears yet doesn't kill anyone or get killed himself. *The direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change in this episode. *Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. *Every death in this episode was indoors. (Except for Sniffles' death because Flippy roll him in a barrel down hill). *Every death in the episode is caused by sharp objects. (Except for Cuddles' death because a fan isn't a sharp object it's a fan, which spins round) *Nutty is responsible for every death in this episode, including his own. (He and Flaky caused Flippy to become insane and since Nutty caused Flaky's allergic reaction, he's also the indirectly responsible for Flaky and The Mole's deaths). *''Happy Birthday'' wasn't used in this episode since it's a licensed song. If the writers used Happy Birthday, they would have had to pay a fee for it so instead they used For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. *When this episode aired along with Ipso Fatso and Don't Yank My Chain on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Lesser of Two Evils." Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Cuddles dies in all three episodes, while Lumpy and The Mole died twice. *When Flippy flips out by the balloons, the sounds he made as he was having his flashback were exactly the same as the noises when he hid in Sneaky's body in the Ka-Pow! W.A.R. Journal episode Operation: Tiger Bomb. *Flippy is the last main character to make his TV series debut. *A running gag in this episode is that The Mole plays Pin the Tail on the Donkey while wearing a blindfold. *This is the first TV episode where a female takes a starring role. *When Flaky pops the balloons because of her allergy, Flippy's background changes to a jungle theme. This might be because Flippy served in the Vietnam War or a flashback of what happened in W.A.R. Journal. *This one of the episodes where Flippy co-star with Flaky. *Nutty's death is similar to Mime's death in Random Acts of Silence. *This is Lumpy's first episode in which he appears in only ''10 seconds. '' *Furthermore, this is one of the few instances in which Lumpy, as a doctor, is able to successfully help a patient. In many of his other appearances as a doctor, he generally fails to do his job well. *In this episode, Toothy is now observed to be aware of Fliqpy's existance as Toothy's eyes widens, drops his plate in shock, shivers in fear, and begs for mercy shortly before his death. *It appears that good Flippy is (somewhat) aware of his evil side as he tries everything he can to calm himself down. This is evident as he snaps out of his trance when he sees a shiny metallic object that reminds him of a knife. *Flaky and the Mole are the only characters in the party to not be killed by Fliqpy in this episode (although Fliqpy could have planned to kill them later). *It is very unusual for good Flippy to not pay attention to the carnage that he caused at the end of the episode (after he returns to his normal self when Flaky explodes). He even drinks the blood from the blender nonchalantly. *In the entire TV series, Flippy has starred twice, and fetured twice. (He starred in this episode and starred in Double Whammy, and featured twice, Easy For You to Sleigh and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). *This is an episode where Flaky intentionally hurts someone, and gets angry/annoyed. She slaps Nuttys hand when he tries to get the candy and she tells him no. Although rarely there are other times where she does get angry or annoyed. *This episode has led MANY fans to believe that Flippy and Flaky are very best friends (and possibly in a very strong relationship) As Flippy somehow controls and contains himself when Flaky gives him the Cake knife. This is supported by the fact that he also doesn't kill her in his flipped out state, while he does flip out when Flaky is not near him. Gallery 546771.jpg|Flaky is cooking, Nutty wants to eat the dessert htf-party-animal-part-1.jpg|Flaky and her allergy, Nutty don't know what to do hqdefault22.jpg|Mime saw something 333.jpg|Nutty loves sugar! 122.jpg|Flippy is surprising Surprise.jpg|Surprise! htf8.jpg|Flaky gives to Flippy the knife of cake Y3lIb2ZsN0x3Qk0x_o_happy-tree-friends-party-animal-part-2-youtube.jpg|Flippy offers Toothy with cake hqdefault00.jpg|Flippy is beginig to flip out, when he saw Flaky's allergy attack hqdefault4.jpg|Flippy is evil and he wants to kill Toothy hqdefault1.jpg|Flippy kills Toothy PTFF.jpg|Mmmmmm! Face-Cake! Vlcsnap-2013-04-22-21h18m28s73.png|Cuddles gets Toothy's head slice Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes